100 Years And Still No Remose Chapter 4
by MissSpiderFish
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS! OH SORRY FRO NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! LIFE'S BEEN SUPER CRAZY!
1. Chapter 1

_**100 Years And Still No Remorse**_

"God I've missed you guys." I said. "We missed you too sweaty." Esme said. I smiled at her. "How about we leave Edward and Bella alone. Come on Shai, Will we'd love to get to know you." Carsile said. I watched everyone leave then turned to Edward. His eyes were full of hope and excitement. "God. I hate myself." He mumbled. "Why?" I asked. "Because I left for you're safety. Then you go and have half vampire twins and get turned into a vampire." He said. "You left for my safely. Yeah right." I snorted. "Bella, I did I didn't want you to get hurt by us or anyone for that matter." He said. "You honestly thought I would be safer if you were gone. Are you stupid?" I asked sarcastically. "Bell listen." Edward pleaded. "No Edward. You listen. You left me after all that time, just because you thought it was 'safer' and you didn't want me to get hurt. Well guess what Edward, the one thing that hurt me was YOU!" I screamed. "Bella. I'm sorry-" Edward started but I caught his off. "Your sorry Edward? You better be sorry. You tell me you love me. Then you decide I'm not good enough and run off. Taking MY best friend and MY heart with you!" I screamed. I was so mad right now. But the thing is, if I could cry I would be. I could feel the dry sobs start to take over my body. "Bella I never stopped loving you." Edward said softly and started to put his arm around me. I threw him across the room knocking him into a wall. He looked shocked but got up and started to walk towards me. "I don't want to hurt you Bella." Edward said. "Edward you can hurt me more than you've already have." I snapped. "Bella please let me explain." Edward said softly. "No Edward. Just don't. I don't care why you left and honestly I never wanted to see you again. I'm only hear because of my-our kids. And because that little devil of a pixie would have dragged me here." I said. "Bella please." Edward begged. "No." I shouted and started walking to the door. Edward ran and stood in front of it. "Let me go." I said. "Not until you let me explain." Edward said. "Let. Me. Go." I threatened. "No." He said firmly. I threw hit out of the door and into a tree then I started running away. I picked up Will and Shai sent and followed it.

I found the whole family in the clearing. "William, Shailene. Let's go." I said. "But I was talking with Aunt Alice, I want to see her closet." Shai wined. "You need to go to bed. Alice's closet will take days to go through. Especially if she has you try on things. You did inherit his size." I said. Shai was only 5'0. William was 6'0. I was 5'6 and Edward was 5'8. I don't see how she's that short but she just is. "Okay but we'll be back tomorrow right?" Shai asked. "Yes. You and William will. I have some old friends I should visit." I said. I just didn't want to face Edward but figured I could go see Jake and the rest of the pack, if their still alive. "Who?" Will asked. "You'll find out soon. Now come on." I said and turned to walk away. William and Shailene followed but Alice called, "I'm not a devil of a pixie! I'm a cute pixie!" I just shouted over my shoulder, "Keep on thinking that!"

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

I saw Bella at school today. I saw Bella for the first time in 100 years. I saw my Bella and she was a vampire. She looked so good. It took everything in me from running over to her and holding her in my arms. Her eyes were soft gold like mine, she was even paler then before and her hair had a shine to it. She was breath taking. She told us she needed time to explain but it was killing me. All week I watched her when she wasn't looking. I could tell my family was getting restless. Emmett was coming up with insane ideas in his mind. Friday cam around and someone knocked on the door. Bella. She came in and said, "Carsile." "Bella!" He exclaimed hugging her. "Oh come in. They have been dieing to know what happened." He said. She stepped inside their house was attacked Bella! "Bella!" Esme shouted hugging her. She sighed. Esme pulled away and looked her over. "Look how beautiful you're become." She said. "Thanks Esme. It's hard to be a vampire and not be stunning." Bella joked.

Emmett walked up and hugged her tight. He set Bella down and his eyes roamed over her body. "You look hot." He smirked. I held back a growl as she giggled and all of a sudden he went flying back into the wall.. He hit it with an 'ump' "Same old Emmett."

Bella chuckled. "What was that for?" He asked. "Oh I don't know. Maybe payback for all the times you made fun of me. Look who the stronger one now." Bella smirked. He growled. "Jasper." She said. He hugged me and said, "Bella." .She smiled back. Bella turned to Rose. "Look Bella I'm sorry for being so mean to you before and-" Rose started. "Rose you're forgiven and you were right." Bella said. I know I didn't want her to be a vampire but how can Rose be right? I mean she loved me so why wouldn't she want to be with me forever? She used to love me, I hope she still does "Before I tell you how I became a vampire. You need to meet some people." She said. The two people with her walked over and stood on either side of her. "Guys meet William Jacob and Shailene Elizabeth, my kids. Guy meet the Cullen's." She said and turned to me.

I stared at her. She can have kids. These kids are NOT human. The only way she could…. No definitely not. Everyone else gasped except for Alice who was smiling like an idiot. "Who's the father?" Emmett asked. "Who do ya think?" Bella asked sarcastically. He turned to look at me. I can't believe I'm a father. I never thought it was possible. I don't have a problem with kids but I never saw myself as a father. When I was human I never loved somebody and when I was a vampire I knew it or thought it wasn't possible. "Bu-but.." Rose stuttered. "Yeah it seems in impossible but it's not. You see because I was the one human I still had my menstrual cycle so I still had the whole 'preparing for a baby' thing going on. See it's different with you. You're body is frozen. If the case was reverse and Edward was human it would be possible because my body would have stopped preparing for that." Bella said. "Who knew, we thought Eddie was mister innocent. Never knew he lost his V-card." Emmett smirked. "Emmett you find out your brothers a dad so you go on talking about his V-card. Seriously? And there are kids here." She said. "I am not a kid." Shailene wined. My daughter. "I don't care if you're a day old or 100 years old. Your still my kid and your Uncle shouldn't be talking about that. Oh god." Bella groaned. "What?" Rosalie asked. "Well William here inherited his Pa's gift. And your husband here is a little sex addicted. Oh Emmett I swear to god if you think about Rosalie in any way around William I will personally kill you," She growled. She looked so hot mad. God I found out I'm a dad and I'm thinking about how hot she is. "Wo mama, god I don't think about Rosalie all the time." Emmett said. "Yes you do. When we pulled up you were thinking about banging her tonight." William said. My son. Bella looked at William in horror. "William! I told you to tune out peoples thoughts if they were thinking INAPROPREAT things." She growled again. "Sorry, but this isn't school." He shrugged. "Don't be smart with me." Bella said and smacked him and the back of the head. Then Bella walked over to Emmett and smacked him on the head extra hard. "Like I said, I will kill you." Bella growled. "Wo who knew little Bella's had it in her. Smacking her kids, smacking her bro." Emmett said. "A least I can handle being a parent. God you can't even handle being an adult. Don't see how Rose lives." She sighed. "Happily." Rose winked. Bella groaned. "Seriously Emmett, you will be the death of me. I can survive two half-vampire kids but I can't survive one vampire ADULT." She said.

"Oh Bella's I'm so happy. I have a niece and a nephew! And man does she have good taste." Alice said. I looked at Shailene and noticed she dressed similar to Alice. She was also short like Alice. Wonder where that came from? "Yeah well she takes after her Aunt. I think her closet could give you a run for you're money." Bella joked. Impossible, was Alice's thought on that subject. "Oh we have to go shopping together. And Bella I see your style has improved." Alice said. "Yeah well if I'm going to look hot, figured I'd look super hot." Bella smiled. She did look hot. God I just want to hold her in my arms but I knew now was not the time. "Mom." Will groaned. She turned to him. "Oh sorry honey, forgot you were there. Um just don't think about that. Probably bad mental image." She said. "You think?" He asked sarcastically. "Sorry." .She said again. "Only if you let me have you're 5th addition of _The Catcher And The Rye_." He said. "Fine but please take care off it." Bella said. "You like books?" Jasper asked. "Yeah he kind of takes after his Uncle." Bella smiled. Jasper smiled at them. "Well what do I get?" Shailene asked. "Well if you talk like that, nothing. God you have every cd know to man." Bella said. "Well it's not my fault I like music." Shailene said. "You take after you're father on that one." Bella giggled.

"Can I get a new grand piano?" She asked. "What's wrong with the one you have?" Bella asked. "Well it's boring. Black is so, I don't know cliché. I was thinking maybe hot pink or zebra striped." Shailene shrugged. "Shailene you are not getting a HOT PINK piano. No definitely not pink." Bell groaned. She sighed and Alice giggled. "Wow I like this girl." Alice said. "Good please take her shopping. She thinks I'm her sister of something when we are shopping. You should she the things she makes me try on." Bella shuddered. "What's wrong with having fashion since?" Shailene asked. "Well if you think dressing like a stripper is fashion since then go ahead." Bella said. I imagined Bella in a short skirt and reviling top. I mentally groaned. Why does she have to be so hot? "I want to see that." Emmett said. Bella threw him against the wall "Emmett what do you need a hooker for, you have a girl that would happy to be you're hooker." Bella said. Then her hand flew over my mouth. Rose was smiling with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Alice asked. "I kind of like it." William said. Bella glared at him and he shrugged. I need to talk with him. I'm the only one that can like dirty Bella. "You keep it up and I won't let you go in the library." She said. "Sorry you're just so different. Who knew?" He asked. "I did. Now please don't listen to Emmett's thoughts, or Rose's thought. Come to think of it don't listen to any of their thoughts. Anyone who has their mate, do not listen to their thoughts." She said. "Well how about you tell us the story." Carsile asked. "Okay I'll start for when you left…….


	2. Chapter 2

_**100 Years And Still No Remorse**_

"God I've missed you guys." I said. "We missed you too sweaty." Esme said. I smiled at her. "How about we leave Edward and Bella alone. Come on Shai, Will we'd love to get to know you." Carsile said. I watched everyone leave then turned to Edward. His eyes were full of hope and excitement. "God. I hate myself." He mumbled. "Why?" I asked. "Because I left for you're safety. Then you go and have half vampire twins and get turned into a vampire." He said. "You left for my safely. Yeah right." I snorted. "Bella, I did I didn't want you to get hurt by us or anyone for that matter." He said. "You honestly thought I would be safer if you were gone. Are you stupid?" I asked sarcastically. "Bell listen." Edward pleaded. "No Edward. You listen. You left me after all that time, just because you thought it was 'safer' and you didn't want me to get hurt. Well guess what Edward, the one thing that hurt me was YOU!" I screamed. "Bella. I'm sorry-" Edward started but I caught his off. "Your sorry Edward? You better be sorry. You tell me you love me. Then you decide I'm not good enough and run off. Taking MY best friend and MY heart with you!" I screamed. I was so mad right now. But the thing is, if I could cry I would be. I could feel the dry sobs start to take over my body. "Bella I never stopped loving you." Edward said softly and started to put his arm around me. I threw him across the room knocking him into a wall. He looked shocked but got up and started to walk towards me. "I don't want to hurt you Bella." Edward said. "Edward you can hurt me more than you've already have." I snapped. "Bella please let me explain." Edward said softly. "No Edward. Just don't. I don't care why you left and honestly I never wanted to see you again. I'm only hear because of my-our kids. And because that little devil of a pixie would have dragged me here." I said. "Bella please." Edward begged. "No." I shouted and started walking to the door. Edward ran and stood in front of it. "Let me go." I said. "Not until you let me explain." Edward said. "Let. Me. Go." I threatened. "No." He said firmly. I threw hit out of the door and into a tree then I started running away. I picked up Will and Shai sent and followed it.

I found the whole family in the clearing. "William, Shailene. Let's go." I said. "But I was talking with Aunt Alice, I want to see her closet." Shai wined. "You need to go to bed. Alice's closet will take days to go through. Especially if she has you try on things. You did inherit his size." I said. Shai was only 5'0. William was 6'0. I was 5'6 and Edward was 5'8. I don't see how she's that short but she just is. "Okay but we'll be back tomorrow right?" Shai asked. "Yes. You and William will. I have some old friends I should visit." I said. I just didn't want to face Edward but figured I could go see Jake and the rest of the pack, if their still alive. "Who?" Will asked. "You'll find out soon. Now come on." I said and turned to walk away. William and Shailene followed but Alice called, "I'm not a devil of a pixie! I'm a cute pixie!" I just shouted over my shoulder, "Keep on thinking that!"

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

I saw Bella at school today. I saw Bella for the first time in 100 years. I saw my Bella and she was a vampire. She looked so good. It took everything in me from running over to her and holding her in my arms. Her eyes were soft gold like mine, she was even paler then before and her hair had a shine to it. She was breath taking. She told us she needed time to explain but it was killing me. All week I watched her when she wasn't looking. I could tell my family was getting restless. Emmett was coming up with insane ideas in his mind. Friday cam around and someone knocked on the door. Bella. She came in and said, "Carsile." "Bella!" He exclaimed hugging her. "Oh come in. They have been dieing to know what happened." He said. She stepped inside their house was attacked Bella! "Bella!" Esme shouted hugging her. She sighed. Esme pulled away and looked her over. "Look how beautiful you're become." She said. "Thanks Esme. It's hard to be a vampire and not be stunning." Bella joked.

Emmett walked up and hugged her tight. He set Bella down and his eyes roamed over her body. "You look hot." He smirked. I held back a growl as she giggled and all of a sudden he went flying back into the wall.. He hit it with an 'ump' "Same old Emmett."

Bella chuckled. "What was that for?" He asked. "Oh I don't know. Maybe payback for all the times you made fun of me. Look who the stronger one now." Bella smirked. He growled. "Jasper." She said. He hugged me and said, "Bella." .She smiled back. Bella turned to Rose. "Look Bella I'm sorry for being so mean to you before and-" Rose started. "Rose you're forgiven and you were right." Bella said. I know I didn't want her to be a vampire but how can Rose be right? I mean she loved me so why wouldn't she want to be with me forever? She used to love me, I hope she still does "Before I tell you how I became a vampire. You need to meet some people." She said. The two people with her walked over and stood on either side of her. "Guys meet William Jacob and Shailene Elizabeth, my kids. Guy meet the Cullen's." She said and turned to me.

I stared at her. She can have kids. These kids are NOT human. The only way she could…. No definitely not. Everyone else gasped except for Alice who was smiling like an idiot. "Who's the father?" Emmett asked. "Who do ya think?" Bella asked sarcastically. He turned to look at me. I can't believe I'm a father. I never thought it was possible. I don't have a problem with kids but I never saw myself as a father. When I was human I never loved somebody and when I was a vampire I knew it or thought it wasn't possible. "Bu-but.." Rose stuttered. "Yeah it seems in impossible but it's not. You see because I was the one human I still had my menstrual cycle so I still had the whole 'preparing for a baby' thing going on. See it's different with you. You're body is frozen. If the case was reverse and Edward was human it would be possible because my body would have stopped preparing for that." Bella said. "Who knew, we thought Eddie was mister innocent. Never knew he lost his V-card." Emmett smirked. "Emmett you find out your brothers a dad so you go on talking about his V-card. Seriously? And there are kids here." She said. "I am not a kid." Shailene wined. My daughter. "I don't care if you're a day old or 100 years old. Your still my kid and your Uncle shouldn't be talking about that. Oh god." Bella groaned. "What?" Rosalie asked. "Well William here inherited his Pa's gift. And your husband here is a little sex addicted. Oh Emmett I swear to god if you think about Rosalie in any way around William I will personally kill you," She growled. She looked so hot mad. God I found out I'm a dad and I'm thinking about how hot she is. "Wo mama, god I don't think about Rosalie all the time." Emmett said. "Yes you do. When we pulled up you were thinking about banging her tonight." William said. My son. Bella looked at William in horror. "William! I told you to tune out peoples thoughts if they were thinking INAPROPREAT things." She growled again. "Sorry, but this isn't school." He shrugged. "Don't be smart with me." Bella said and smacked him and the back of the head. Then Bella walked over to Emmett and smacked him on the head extra hard. "Like I said, I will kill you." Bella growled. "Wo who knew little Bella's had it in her. Smacking her kids, smacking her bro." Emmett said. "A least I can handle being a parent. God you can't even handle being an adult. Don't see how Rose lives." She sighed. "Happily." Rose winked. Bella groaned. "Seriously Emmett, you will be the death of me. I can survive two half-vampire kids but I can't survive one vampire ADULT." She said.

"Oh Bella's I'm so happy. I have a niece and a nephew! And man does she have good taste." Alice said. I looked at Shailene and noticed she dressed similar to Alice. She was also short like Alice. Wonder where that came from? "Yeah well she takes after her Aunt. I think her closet could give you a run for you're money." Bella joked. Impossible, was Alice's thought on that subject. "Oh we have to go shopping together. And Bella I see your style has improved." Alice said. "Yeah well if I'm going to look hot, figured I'd look super hot." Bella smiled. She did look hot. God I just want to hold her in my arms but I knew now was not the time. "Mom." Will groaned. She turned to him. "Oh sorry honey, forgot you were there. Um just don't think about that. Probably bad mental image." She said. "You think?" He asked sarcastically. "Sorry." .She said again. "Only if you let me have you're 5th addition of _The Catcher And The Rye_." He said. "Fine but please take care off it." Bella said. "You like books?" Jasper asked. "Yeah he kind of takes after his Uncle." Bella smiled. Jasper smiled at them. "Well what do I get?" Shailene asked. "Well if you talk like that, nothing. God you have every cd know to man." Bella said. "Well it's not my fault I like music." Shailene said. "You take after you're father on that one." Bella giggled.

"Can I get a new grand piano?" She asked. "What's wrong with the one you have?" Bella asked. "Well it's boring. Black is so, I don't know cliché. I was thinking maybe hot pink or zebra striped." Shailene shrugged. "Shailene you are not getting a HOT PINK piano. No definitely not pink." Bell groaned. She sighed and Alice giggled. "Wow I like this girl." Alice said. "Good please take her shopping. She thinks I'm her sister of something when we are shopping. You should she the things she makes me try on." Bella shuddered. "What's wrong with having fashion since?" Shailene asked. "Well if you think dressing like a stripper is fashion since then go ahead." Bella said. I imagined Bella in a short skirt and reviling top. I mentally groaned. Why does she have to be so hot? "I want to see that." Emmett said. Bella threw him against the wall "Emmett what do you need a hooker for, you have a girl that would happy to be you're hooker." Bella said. Then her hand flew over my mouth. Rose was smiling with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Alice asked. "I kind of like it." William said. Bella glared at him and he shrugged. I need to talk with him. I'm the only one that can like dirty Bella. "You keep it up and I won't let you go in the library." She said. "Sorry you're just so different. Who knew?" He asked. "I did. Now please don't listen to Emmett's thoughts, or Rose's thought. Come to think of it don't listen to any of their thoughts. Anyone who has their mate, do not listen to their thoughts." She said. "Well how about you tell us the story." Carsile asked. "Okay I'll start for when you left…….


End file.
